


Stole the Show

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [31]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I had this WAYYYYY before the other one and only now got the word count over 200, M/M, My second song fic in consecutive days XD, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Darling, darling, oh, turn the lights back on nowWatching, watching, as the credits all roll downCrying, crying, you know we're playing to a full house, houseNo heroes, villains, one to blameWhile wilted roses filled the stageAnd the thrill, the thrill is goneOur debut was a masterpieceBut in the end for you and meOh, the show, it can't go onWe used to have it all, but now's our curtain callSo hold for the applause, ohAnd wave out to the crowd, and take our final bowOh, it's our time to go, but at least we stole the show





	Stole the Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dgalerab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgalerab/gifts), [carxies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carxies/gifts), [Frenchibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/gifts), [That1Scout](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=That1Scout), [TeaLovingTooru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/gifts), [Virus138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virus138/gifts), [plantboycharms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantboycharms/gifts), [queenbree17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/gifts), [Mooifyourecows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooifyourecows/gifts), [MoraMew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/gifts), [FairyLights101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/gifts).



> This was fun!! My tumblr is cheetahleopard.tumblr.com or avien-writes.tumblr.com you can support me there 
> 
> The first section is all I had written, I had started it last year and you can kindof see the immediate growth because it stops reading like "This is Tim. Tim says hi. Tim turns around. Tim says hi to another person. Tim uses only simple sentences."
> 
> @those I gifted this too Thank you for your amazing content and for inspiring me!!

_ Darling, darling, oh, turn the lights back on now _

_ Watching, watching, as the credits all roll down _

_ Crying, crying, you know we're playing to a full house, house _

 

The gym was filled with the squeak of shoes, the bam of volleyballs hitting the ground, and laughing and jeering among players.

But they weren’t the squeak of the left sole of black shoes with teal highlights. The volleyballs never created that sound that seemed like a sonic boom and silenced everyone in its wake. The laughing and jeering wasn’t accompanied by whines and cries of, “Mean!”

Hajime observes all of this silently, only every so often giving advice to the second years or the first years, their “Darling Kohai from Kita-Dai days” as Tooru called them. ‘Hiro and Issei are much the same, somber with the knowledge that their hard working captain had to be covered for by them to Irihata for the first time.

After practice Issei and ‘Hiro refuse to let Hajime stay and help with the cleanup process, instead sending him off to… wherever he thinks Tooru hid.

Hajime is well aware that this is probably a case of Tooru’s anxiety and non-existent self confidence acting up.

Sure enough Hajime finds Tooru locked in the storage cabinet.

“Hey Crappykawa. What’s wrong with you? You never skip practice and you can’t you’re captain.”

“Sorry Iwa-chan.” Tooru laughs, “I’ll be out soon them we can head home.”

Tooru’s voice shrinks almost imperceptibly, “Or you can just walk home alone.”

“Shittykawa of course I won’t do that.” Hajime hopes that the rolling of his eyes at the mere idea translates in his tone.

“Vulgar as always, Iwa-chan.” Tooru jokes, the gratitude in his voice hidden in a lilt only Hajime, used to every waver and jolt in Tooru’s voice, can detect.

“Hey, I’m going to turn on the light okay?” Hajime is expecting-

“Noooo I’m so ugly when I cryyyy,” -and there it is.

Hajime snorts, “Yeah. The lights are going on.”

Tooru whines at the assault of brightness and then quiets.

They sit like that for a while, Hajime knows Tooru will say what’s bothering him when he’s ready.

Sure enough, Tooru sniffle and begins, “It’s our last year Iwa-chan. We beat Karasuno but if we don’t beat Ushiwaka- will all our efforts be for nothing?

Hajime snorts, “No way! You know that the time spent here, the shenanigans, the bonding, the learning, the  _ truth or dare _ . That was never time wasted.”

 

Outside, ‘Hiro and Issei tear up a bit.

“I thought they’d be making out or something.” ‘Hiro whispers.

Issei nods in agreement and they walk home quietly, hand in hand.

  
  


_ Our debut was a masterpiece _

  
  


The season had begun wonderfully.

Tooru can remember the final scores of every game.

1 set to their 2.

Their 2 sets to zero.

1 set to their 2 again.

And then they beat Tobio.

His ultimate challenge, the one who almost stole his spot. Who was constantly dancing behind him. The one Tooru was constantly working to do better than.

They were  _ so close. _

_ And yet. _

The echo of the ball hitting the gym floor, their chance of going to nationals shattering, rings clear in Tooru’s ears.

 

_ But in the end for you and me _

_ Oh, the show, it can't go on _

 

Even as he congratulates his team on doing their best, giving encouragement to the first years and reassuring the second years, promising to bring the third years some of his mothers ~~his own, his mom can’t cook for shit~~ cooking the next day for lunch.

But who’s going to comfort him?

It ends up being Hajime, climbing in through the window at 11 o’clock at night, after Tooru’s eyes have lost their red tint and his glasses had had to come out, watching the recording of their match analyzing everything he did wrong.

And that night Hajime holds him, lets him cry in silence.

  
  


_ We used to have it all, but now's our curtain call _

_ So hold for the applause, oh _

_ And wave out to the crowd, and take our final bow _

_ Oh, it's our time to go, but at least we stole the show _

 

The sound of the volleyball hitting the floor once again echos in Tooru’s ears. It’s not a triumphant sound, not this time, no matter how far they’ve made it.

He looks out across the court, because Tobio, in that moment, with what he’s done, isn’t even worth his pettiness then. There, he finds his destroyed team. Shattered as their last chance to officially play together slips into enemy hands.

He sees his ace struggling to hold back tears, his best friends and kohai quickly failing at the same thing.

He sees his coach off to the side, sitting shocked with clenched fists. 

He sees his shattered team, and knows he has to be the one to hold them together. 

And so, in a show of silent support, as the last time as a teammate, slaps Hajime on the back on his way off the court, best friends quickly falling suit.

_ We are the third years.  _ The slap means.

_ And we are strong. _

 

_ This is fading, but the band plays on now _

_ We're crying, crying, so let the velvet roll down, down _

 

 Issei, Takahiro, and Hajime don’t last. 

Tooru isn’t sure how he does, honestly.

 There’s no shame in crying, he knows. But right now, he just feels… empty.

Their last chance.

Their last time as a team.

His last chance to play with Hajime, gone.

He goes home with a heavy heart and Hajime trailing him as he stays strong.

 

_ No heroes, villains, one to blame _

_ While wilted roses filled the stage _

_ And the thrill, the thrill is gone _

_ Our debut was a masterpiece _

_ Our lines we read so perfectly _

_ But the show, it can't go on _

And only when Hajime feels better does he break.

“If only I had-”

“Nothing.”

 There’s nothing he could have done. They both know.

“But-” Hajime insists.

“No.” Tooru’s using has captain tone. The tone that garners no argument.

“Tobio-chan and shrimpy won.” Tooru pauses, letting it sink in and Hajime raises his head in astonishment.

“And next time we won’t be there.” Tooru continues, “But there’s always college. No matter how far apart we are.”

“Yeah,” Hajime says in an exhale, “Yeah. we’ll be the best opponents we have ever faced.”

 

_ So hold for the applause, oh _

_ And wave out to the crowd, and take our final bow _

_ Oh, it's our time to go, but at least we stole the show _

 

“Yaha-chan will be captain. He’ll do great, and it’s not like he has to fill my shoes. He just,” Tooru fixes his serious gaze on Shigeru, “Has to make the team his own family.”

 

_ Least we stole the show _

**Author's Note:**

> Please write a comment! Anything will do!!


End file.
